Damsel in Death
by Snowballs FF
Summary: -Late-Pitch For YouTube Red- Felix and Marzia are going to shoot a "Scare Pewdiepie" episode and today will surely be the scariest one Felix will shoot in his life. [One Shot] Emotionally...


**This is an idea for the "Scare Pewdiepie" YouTube Red series that I came up with that I believe could be emotion-twisting and horrifying. I really hope that YouTube would consider this as an actual episode (although its very unlikely). It's my wish for one of my film ideas to become a reality and if you guys like the pitch, please comment below, share to other people, and if you really want it to happen, spam the shit out of YouTube to make it happen (if you want). But whatever you do...**

DON'T TELL FELIX!

You can tell Marzia.

* * *

[] - Presumption In case Pewds brings friends to shoot.

The sun glisten in the clear sky and it warmed their skins like sitting by a fire. The door closed and the couple exited their home as if their life were in danger. Felix was still recording on his setup vlog camera and holding it while running like an Olympic track runner. He would have been concerned about the quality of the video if they weren't so late. Time was of the essence.

They leaped into the van [with Brad and Michael, who were waiting on them for an hour.] Shooting starts in 30 minutes and they were supposed to leave as early as a farmer. The passenger door closed loudly and it sped off into the distance of the streets. They were followed by 2 cars of varied brands who would seem as creepy fans. The windows were tinted like the void and the tires seemed oddly buffed like some type of proofing.

Along the highways, the driver [, Brad, and Michael] chatted with and teased at the couple for their wonderful mistiming. Marzia tried to shake off the blame and dump it on Felix, though it was heavily ironic. He was the first one up and had to wait on Marzia to make breakfast. Felix and Marzia took their B-roll before deciding to catch up some sleep after their Netflix marathon. Marzia slept snugly on Felix chest while Felix rested his head against the rear window. They slept in synchronized snoring and their faces were untouched heavenly light that were soon to be quickly darkened with grief.

The sun was concentrated from a crimson red to a golden shine where sun rays fell upon Marzia's eyes. She blinked twice before gazing at the cars behind them, oblivious to the tailgating pair. She grabbed some brunch in her purse and ate gently with a tired remorse. It was meant to be eaten after the shooting but she couldn't stop looking at it without watering her mouth. She adored her Italian cuisine. Felix awakens to the smell of the food and gazed at her girlfriend eating brunch. He swiped it from her hands and scolded her for eating it early while he ironically took a bite. They chatted some more [with Brad and Michael about their previous LA trip] and were playing with Felix's new gift he attained from his fans; regretfully.

They were beginning to reach the suburban part of LA and it was only now that Marzia began watching anxiously at the tailgaters following their every move. Her suspicion grew but she did not alert Felix until she was sure they were following. By the time they reached the barren desert, Marzia informs everyone that they're being followed by the tailgaters. Felix [, Brad, and Michael] observed and ask the driver to drive them off or call backup. The driver picks up her/his radio and calls the executive producer to send security over. Abnormally quick, a cruiser arrives and blips the tailgaters away from the van. In response, the tinted windows of the tailgaters rolled down and variation of guns fired at the cruiser. The front windshield shatters and the car spun around and charged away from the scene. Marzia held tightly on Felix's shoulder and the driver slammed the gas pedal. Felix watched in horror. [Brad and Michael were hiding under the windows like a bitch :)].

The tailgaters sped up till they were in the van's blind spot before popping out the rear tires. They burst and the van dropped. Then they approached together on one side of the van rammed it together in sync until the whole vehicle rolled on its right side. The tailgaters parked their car and exits 8 gunmen. 2 of them shot a passenger window open and pieces of glass fell onto the passengers. Marzia cried in horror. Following the bullets were 2 canisters of knockout gas fuming out yellow gas that forced a nightmare sleep.

* * *

The air was blazingly cold and footsteps echoed under Felix's blindfold. His hands were tied to the back legs of his chair. Two gunmen pulled the blindfold away and from Felix's perspective, they seemed intimidating. They were ripped with puffed chests and wore old hockey mask to hide their identity. Felix yelled at the men demanding where his girlfriend is. Ignoring, one of the man began slapping Felix in the face brutally several times. The sweat slid out of Felix's face and his cheeks bloomed purple. The other swung a punch into his abs. It felt as someone took a knife and struck him right there; aching for several minutes. The men left and Felix inspected the room after a long panting. A table was lying on the corner of the room. On top of it were a small candle, an exquisite knife, and several cans of beer. He stood up, moved to the knife, grabbed it, and attempted to cut the rope open. He pricked his palm by accident, but he succeeded. The rope fell behind him and he snooped around looking for Marzia.

Fear began to dawn over Felix; his heart was racing like a rocket and sweat drops turned into a hurricane until he couldn't sweat anymore. He shivered in horror because he loved his girlfriend dearly and in a situation like this, he wouldn't risk her death. She was his biggest bro and he was willing to do anything to live with her.

The next room contained 8 men patrolling and chattering about selling Marzia and him for millions of dollars. His eye flickered in that thought and discovered a careless pistol lying on the floor. He picked up the gun and checked the clip. The gun contained 5 bullets. He looked for a different route to take and moves to another room.

[Upon entry, he found two men dead with bullet holes scattered across their chest: Brad and Michael. He rushed his hand over his mouth and runs past the bodies to the opposite end of the room. From the room he checked if there were any men nearby from listening to footsteps. When the coast was clear, he vomited his junk along with his strength and tears.] In the next room was a small radio that was lying on the table in the middle of the room with cards and cash scattered in an organization of poker. He picked it up and without saying anything, it spoke as if there was someone watching. A camera spied on him.

Felix demanded at the radio after clicking the button for his girlfriend and assaulted "whoever was listening" for the murder of his friends. The recipient laughed and questioned Felix if the recipient was really in charge and bargained that he surrenders himself or Marzia dies. To further convince him, the recipient puts his end of the radio to Marzia who cried for help in a desperate, shaky, and sobbing voice. Felix fired the radio to the ground and it tumbled. The next room he entered was two men with an empty chair under a lit lamp.

* * *

In minutes, they were dead and Felix inspects the empty chair; questioning if this was where Marzia sat. He rushed into the next room full of gas tanks and barrels. A bright light suddenly flashed at Felix and blinded him for a minute before he covered his eyes. He saw a black figure levitating in the air with its head low. He walked closer and the light slowly dimmed until he stopped in his tracks. His legs were weak and could no longer walk anymore. They fell till their knees and Felix just sat there looking up at the figure. He could not cry because he already removed his strength from himself nor speak for his throat was too dry. He witnessed Marzia being hung by the neck-motionless. She was too high to reach so he wouldn't be able to pay his respects to her in present. A ticking bomb behind Marzia counted from 20 seconds that would detonate the entire room and incinerate Marzia and Felix if he doesn't leave.

But how could he?

Marzia was his only whole to his hole and he couldn't think of a life without her. He simply continued to sit on his knee and waited for death to take his life so he could continue to share his world with Marzia in another world or life. The clocked counted to 5 and he closed his eyes with a colorless skin and emotionless face. When it hit zero, Felix waited for the explosion but nothing went off. It was if time stopped itself. He opened his eyes like everything he understood was wrong, and saw his girlfriend smiling and congratulating. The room lit and the crew applauded and cheered for the successful shoot.

* * *

 **Holy crap I feel hole again.**


End file.
